


Beads

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Bernadetta, lurking.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Beads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



If she hadn't known better, Hilda would have been convinced that she was being haunted. Instead, she knew it was just Bernadetta, lurking. She wasn't sure why Bernadetta was lurking, but trying to find out usually ended with her running away. 

So Hilda was going to wait it out, this time. 

Finally, after four days, Bernadetta ran up to her, eyes closed, hands outstretched. 

"You-dropped-this!" 

"Oh!" Hilda had thought she'd lost that particular bracelet in battle. She was sure the beads had-- Ah, but she could see the repairs. 

"You like beading?" Hilda asked, smiling. 

Bernadetta nodded. 

"Come with me!"


End file.
